Timeless
by naerossichan
Summary: Fic yang didekasikan untuk Shereen Atthiya; oleh Gretta Cassiopeia, nae-rossi chan & Ndin Cassiopeia. May he rest in peace. God bless him. updated : chap 2
1. Chapter 1

**/Timeless/**

/

Alat pengukur denyut jantung terus berbunyi sementara dokter Tsunade menyiapkan pisau bedahnya.

"Haruno, terus periksa denyut jantungnya. Sai, siapkan jantungnya. Hyuuga, pastinya biusnya bekerja dengan efektif," dokter Tsunade memberikan instruksi sementara rekan-rekannya melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tsunade mengarahkan pisau bedahnya ke dada pasiennya dan melakukan irisan pertama. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari torehan yang dibuat oleh Tsunade, menguarkan bau amis ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi Tsunade tetap bekerja, ia memperdalam tusukannya, menggunting tiap lapisan dan selaput yang melapisi jantung pasiennya.

Musik klasik yang mengalun di ruang operasi terdengar samar-samar di telinga Tsunade, ia telah berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada jantung pasiennya yang sekarang sudah terlihat. Ia menghapus keringat di dahinya dan memulai operasi intinya, mengeluarkan jantung pasiennya yang sudah tidak berfungsi untuk menggantinya dengan jantung yang baru.

Perlahan, Tsunade menggunting semua pembuluh yang terhubung ke jantung pasiennya. Ini memang bukan operasi transplantasi jantung pertamanya, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit _nervous_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah berhasil memisahkan jantung itu dengan tubuh pemiliknya, membuat alat pengukur denyut jantung mengeluarkan suara 'pip' panjang. Tsunade menghela napas, tugas pertamanya sudah ia lakukan dengan baik. Tinggal memasang jantung baru. Ia menoleh ke Sai.

"Sai, jantung barunya."

Sai mengeluarkan jantung yang masih segar dari dalam wadahnya dan menyerahkannya ke Tsunade. Ia menerimanya dengan hati-hati dan memosisikannya di rongga dada pasiennya. Tsunade memastikan posisinya sudah sempurna sebelum ia memulai pekerjaan berikutnya, menyambungkan kembali pembuluh-pembuluh dengan jantung.

Tsunade menggerakkan jemarinya dengan terampil, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan banyaknya darah segar yang telah membasahi tangannya. Tujuannya cuma satu, membuat pasiennya tetap hidup.

Beberapa jam kemudian yang rasanya seperti berabad-abad, Tsunade telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah alat pengukur denyut jantung. Bunyi 'pip' panjang yang selama dua jam terakhir ini mengiringi Symphoni No. 5 yang mengalun belum berubah. Tsunade masih memandang ke arah alat itu, berharap...

Pip.

Pip.

Pip.

Tsunade tersenyum lega, memandang koleganya dengan ekspresi puas. Ia kembali membungkuk di atas tubuh pasiennya untuk menjahit lukanya.

Tugasnya sudah selesai.

/

"_Kira-kira kemana manusia pergi setelah meninggal ya?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingku._

"_Aku tidak tahu... tapi aku ingin jadi langit."_

"_Ho... kenapa?"_

"_Agar aku bisa terus mengawasimu."_

"_Haha. Seperti penguntit," pemuda pirang itu terdiam. "Langit cerah berarti kau sedang tersenyum, langit mendung berarti kau sedang sedih, langit senja berarti kau sedang tersipu, dan langit malam berarti kau sedang memelukku dengan lembut..."_

/

Gaara terbangun. Napasnya sedikit tersengal dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Dada kirinya terasa nyeri, membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, dan bau obat di sekitarnya membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

Gaara mencoba mengatur napasnya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Putih. Ruangan tempatnya berada didominasi oleh warna putih. Setelah penglihatannya berangsur-angsur menjadi jelas, barulah ia menyadari kalau dia berada di rumah sakit.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang berdiri di luar pintu ruangannya.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia baru saja menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung, dan tampaknya ia bisa melaluinya dengan baik.

"Sabaku-san."

Gaara menoleh, dokter Tsunade memasuki ruangan dengan _clipboard _di tangannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya dokter Tsunade, menghampiri Gaara dan memeriksa denyut jantungnya dengan stetoskop.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tsunade tersenyum pada Gaara. "Baguslah, kau bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi. Minum obatmu secara teratur dan istirahatlah."

Gaara mengangguk sementara Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kembali merebahkan diri. _'Mimpi yang tadi itu...'_

/

Gaara memacu mobilnya. Baru dua hari lalu ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan mimpi itu tidak berhenti menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang pemuda pirang yang selalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu, namun entah kenapa setiap pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain di hatinya... jantungnya selalu berdebar...

Pada awalnya, Gaara berpikir itu adalah efek pasca operasi, tapi... apa iya?

Gaara menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dan kelebatan-kelebatan mengenai wajah pemuda pirang itu kembali hadir. Ia mengurut keningnya. Ia sangat penasaran siapa pemuda itu, dan kenapa ia terus-terusan memimpikannya? Belum lagi perasaan seperti ia telah lama mengenalnya.

Gaara membelokkan mobilnya di tikungan dan sebuah toko bunga menarik perhatiannya.

Ia memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di depan toko bunga itu. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Gaara mencengkram dada kirinya. _'Apa yang terjadi denganku?'_

Gaara menarik napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di setir mobilnya. _'Kenapa aku berhenti di sini?'_

Ia menoleh ke arah toko bunga yang berada di seberang jalan.

Deg.

Gaara kembali mencengkram dadanya. Ia merasakan _deja vu_ yang amat kuat. Ia merasa pernah mengunjungi toko bunga ini sebelumnya. Tapi itu hanya perasaannya, ia yakin ia belum pernah mengunjungi jalan ini, ataupun toko bunga itu. Apa yang seberanya terjadi dengan ingatannya?

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan senyum pemuda itu kembali terlintas di otaknya.

Gaara membuka matanya dan turun dari mobilnya, ia butuh udara segar.

Deg.

Gaara mencengkram dadanya yang kali ini terasa amat sakit, memaksanya jatuh berlutut di samping mobilnya. Napasnya kembali tersengal. Sakit yang dirasakannya sangat luar biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gaara mendongak dan mendapati raut wajah khawatir seorang pemuda di hadapannya. Hatinya mencelos.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu pucat..." tanya pemuda itu.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terfokus pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu membantu Gaara berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam toko bunga yang ternyata miliknya. Ia mendudukkan Gaara di kursi kayu di ruangan itu sementara pemuda itu mengambilkan sesuatu dari belakang toko.

Gaara mencengkram pegangan kursinya, memperhatikan pemuda yang menolongnya dengan seksama. Rambut pirang... mata biru jernih... Gaara tidak mungkin salah. Itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini muncul di mimpi-mimpinya.

"Minumlah, siapa tahu kau jadi lebih baik." Pemuda itu menghampiri Gaara dan meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di hadapannya. Gaara memandangnya, dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyum khawatir.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Gaara.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, sedikit bingung. "Kurasa tidak... ini pertama kali aku melihatmu."

Gaara memandang wajah pemuda itu. Ia yakin, ia benar-benar yakin, tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu bilang mereka belum pernah bertemu? Lalu kenapa ia harus hadir di mimpi Gaara?

"Tidak," Gaara menggengam tangan pemuda itu. "Aku yakin kita pernah bertemu."

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Gaara, memandangnya dengan wajah ketakutan kali ini. "Kita belum pernah bertemu. Kau salah."

Gaara mengernyit. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda pirang itu dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto sederhana di atas meja. Potret dua orang pemuda yang saling berangkulan dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Gaara mengenali sosok yang di kiri sebagai pemuda pirang yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, dan yang satunya lagi...

"Ah, maaf, mungkin aku salah orang," kata Gaara akhirnya. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari toko bunga itu, memacu mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

/

Gaara menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar. Ia mengurut keningnya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang bersama si pirang di foto itu…

Gaara mengenalinya.

/

"_Jatuhkan senjatamu! Kau sudah dikepung!" _

_Seorang perampok yang sedang menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala sanderanya sama sekali tidak menggubris peringatan yang diberikan kepala polisi. "Keadaannya tidak begitu, Pak Polisi. Suruh an__a__k buahmu menurunkan senjatanya dan biarkan aku lolos, atau kubunuh orang ini."_

"_Inspektur__ Uchiha__, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah seorang anak buahnya._

_Polisi itu sedikit ragu. Ia tak ingin ada korban dalam penangkapan ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membiarkan perampok keparat ini lolos._

"_Jangan pedulikan aku, __Sasuke__!" teriak sanderanya._

_Polisi yang dipanggil __Sasuke__ itu tampak bimbang. Ia harus menyusun rencana. Ia memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan senjata mereka dan bersiap menembak jika ia memberi aba-aba. Anak buahnya mengangguk paham._

_S__asuke__ kembali menyimpan senjatanya di sarungnya, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi kepala. "Oke, sekarang lepaskan sanderanya."_

_Perampok itu mendengus geli. "Beri aku jalan, Pak Polisi. Biarkan aku lewat dengan tenang."_

_Sasuke__ menghela napas. Ia hendak memberi jalan ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senapan. Ia menoleh ke arah salah satu anak buahnya yang mengira gerakannya tadi sebagai isyarat untuk menembak. __Sasuke__ mencelos. Ia kembali menoleh ke si perampok yang hampir terkena peluru tadi, tampak sama kagetnya dengan dia._

_Terlambat._

_Sasuke__ hendak menarik pistolnya keluar untuk melumpuhkan si perampok, tapi gerakannya kurang cepat. Ia bahkan belum sempat membidik ketika terdengar suara letusan kedua dan __Sasuke__ mer__a__sakan sesuatu yang panas menembus kepalanya. _

_Gelap._

/

Gaara keluar dari rumahnya dan dengan tergesa memacu mobilnya ke kantor arsip. Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Gaara bahkan tidak peduli mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan benar atau belum. Ia langsung keluar dan menerobos masuk ke kantor arsip, mengabaikan seruan beberapa petugas jaga. Gaara tidak berhenti berlari sampai ia tiba di deretan rak yang menyimpan arsip anggota kepolisian. Jari-jari putihnya menelusuri sekumpulan arsip yang ada di sana.

Dan telunjuknya berhenti pada satu nama.

Gaara menarik keluar arsip itu dan membukanya. Foto yang ada di sana adalah foto wajah pemuda yang dilihatnya di toko bunga bersama pemuda pirang itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang telah ditembaknya hari itu.

**/tbc/**

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Sheren Atthiya. Semoga ia diterima di sisi-Nya.

Dan karena fic ini judulnya Timeless, maka wajar saja kalau timeline-nya gaje, terutama kalau dibaca lewat ponsel karena italic-nya jadi nggak keliatan. *disepak*

By : Gretta Cassiopeia, nae-rossi chan, & Ndin Cassiopeia

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Kim Junsu & Jang Ri In**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Timeless/**

Gaara kembali memacu mobilnya kembali ke rumah setelah menemukan arsip yang ia cari. Kepalanya pusing dan debaran jantungnya tidak juga berkurang, tapi bertambah kencang. Nafasnya memburu.

Gaara keluar dari mobilnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya dan tertatih-tatih masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari tubuhnya, membuat kemeja birunya basah.

Ia hendak menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah liontin di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Liontin berbetuk sekop terbalik yang sama sekali bukan miliknya. Gaara berjalan ke meja dan mengambil liontin itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana liontin ini bisa ada di rumahnya.

Gaara mengamati liontin itu, ada engsel kecil di tepiannya. Sasuke menemukan cekungan kecil untuk membuka liontin itu dan mencongkelnya dengan kukunya. Liontin perak itu terbuka dengan mudah.

Dan jantung Gaara berdetak tak terkendali ketika ia melihat isi liontin itu. Potret yang sama seperti yang dilihatnya di toko bunga, Uchiha Sasuke dengan pemuda pirang itu.

/

/flashback/

Sirene mobil polisi meraung-raung di jalanan kota Tokyo. Kepala Polisi Uchiha Sasuke yang memimpin konvoi ini terus memberikan instruksi pengepungan kepada anak buahnya melalui radio mobilnya.

Telah terjadi perampokan besar-besaran di salah satu bank tersohor di Tokyo. Dan sindikat perampok yang membobol bank itu telah lama menjadi buronan divisi Sasuke. Ia sudah selama setahun memburu komplotan ini, tapi usahanya selalu gagal. Kali ini ia harus berhasil membongkar identitas perampok keparat itu.

"Suigetsu, pastikan kita berada sedekat mungkin dengan posisi perampok keparat itu. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa menembus barikade kita," kata Sasuke kepada Suigetsu yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh menuju TKP.

Suigetsu menyeringai. "Serahkan saja padaku, Uchiha. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita pasti bisa meringkus perampok-perampok itu."

Sasuke memandang Suigetsu, mengernyit.

Menyadari kalau atasannya sedang menatapnya, Suigetsu menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. "Kau tidak percaya kemampuan anak buahmu, eh?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Nara Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi belakang menyela, "Semua tim sudah siap di tempat, Kepala Polisi Uchiha. Kita siap menangkap perampok-perampok itu."

Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Shikamaru. "Pastikan semuanya berada di posisi masing-masing."

"Yosh! Ayo kita kalahkan mereka dengan semngat masa muda yang membara!" celetuk Rock Lee sambil mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru kaliber 9mm.

"Kita sampai," kita Suigetsu beberapa saat kemudian.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Sasuke langsung turun dari mobilnya dan mengeluarkan senjtanya. Ia sedikit gugup. Ambulan sudah siap di sisi lain TKP, berjaga-jaga kalau ada korban yang membutuhkan pertolongan segera.

Bank yang menjadi lokasi perampokan cukup besar. Ada bercak-bercak darah di dekat pintu masuk yang Sasuke duga sebagai darah dari satpam yang seharusnya berjaga di situ. Kelihatannya perampok itu berhasil melumpuhkan penjagaan di situ dengan sempurna.

"Ada berapa orang di dalam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perampok diperkirakan berjumlah lima orang, tapi aku belum bisa memastikan jumlah penduduk sipil di dalam," jawab Shikamaru, menyulut rokoknya.

"Sudah ada orang kita yang berhasil menyelinap ke dalam?"

"Belum. Semuanya menunggu perintahmu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memandang berkeliling. Beberapa penembak jitu sudah siaga di atap. Gedung ini sudah terkepung sempurna.

Sasuke mengambil pengeras suara yang di bawa Suigetsu. "Kami dari Kepolisian Tokyo! Keluar dan serahkan diri kalian baik-baik, maka tidak perlu ada korban! Kalian sudah dikepung!" seru Sasuke. "Tembak mereka kalau mencoba melarikan diri," tambah Sasuke pelan pada Suigetsu yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke menunggu. Belum ada tanda-tanda apapun dari perampok-perampok itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian seorang perampok keluar dari dalam gedung dengan AK-47 teracung di tangannya. Wajahnya tertutup masker hitam sehingga Sasuke tidak mengenalinya.

"Jatuhkan senjatamu! Kau sudah dikepung!" teriak Sasuke.

Tapi perampok yang sepertinya berperan sebagai pemimpin itu sama sekali tidak menggubris peringatan Sasuke. Ia tetap mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah polisi yang mengepungnya. Dan saat ia keluar dari bayang-bayang gedung, barulah Sasuke tahu kenapa perampok itu mengabaikannya. Perampok itu menarik keluar orang lain bersamanya. Orang lain yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang bisa dikenali Sasuke bahkan dari jarak tiga puluh meter seperti sekarang ini. Perampok itu menahan leher sanderanya dengan lengannya, membuat sanderanya sedikit kesulitan bernapas.

"Naruto..." bisik Sasuke, terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kekasihnya berada di lokasi kejadian, bahkan sampai digunakan sebagai sandera. Kenapa dia selalu membuat Sasuke khawatir?

"Keadaannya tidak begitu, Pak Polisi. Suruh anak buahmu menurunkan senjatanya dan biarkan aku lolos, atau kubunuh orang ini," ancam perampok itu. Ia mengarahkan bibir senjatanya tepat ke pelipis Naruto.

"Kepala Polisi Uchiha, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Lee pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bisa saja melumpuhkan penjahat itu sekrang, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko melukai Naruto juga. Dia terlalu berharga. Sasuke benar-benar bingung.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. Ia terus meronta dari dekapan perampok itu, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya, mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia memberi isyarat kepada anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka, dan baru menembak ketika ia memberi aba-aba smentara ia kembali mengantungi senjatanya. Anak buahnya mengangguk paham.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi kepala setinggi kepalanya. "Oke, sekarang lepaskan sanderanya."

Perampok itu mendengus geli. "Beri aku jalan, Pak Polisi. Biarkan aku lewat dengan tenang."

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia hendak memberi jalan kepada perampok itu sebelum memberi aba-aba kepada anak buahnya untuk meringkus komplotan itu, ketika insiden itu terjadi.

Terdengar suara letusan senapan dari arah kirinya. Sasuke menoleh, Lee rupanya mengira bergesernya posisi tubuh Sasuke tadi merupakan aba-aba untuk menyerang. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat mencegahnya. Peluru Lee nyaris mengenai bahu kanan perampok itu.

Lee sendiri tampak terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya barusan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah si perampok yang kelihatan sama kagetnya dengan dia. Dia hendak menarik keluar pistolnya dari sarungnya untuk melumpuhkan si perampok, tapi gerakannya kurang cepat. Perampok itu telah lebih dulu membidik Sasuke dengan AK-47 nya.

Sasuke bahkan belum sempat mengarahkan senjatanya. Timah panas telah lebih dulu keluar dari senjata si perampok bersamaan dengan terdengarnya letusan keras dan Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas menmbus pelipisnya, kemudian gelap.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto. Mata birunya melebar melihat Sasuke ambruk begitu saja. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, menggenang di sekelilingnya. Ia meronta sekuat tenaga dari penyanderanya, dan kali ini dia berhasil. Si perampok tampaknya lebih berkonsentrasi untuk melarikan diri bersama komplotannya.

Naruto berlutut di samping tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah. "Sasuke..."

"Kejar mereka! Jangan biarkan mereka lolos!" seru Shikamaru.

Tapi bahkan sebelum Shikamaru memberi aba-aba, Suigetsu sudah melesat lebih dulu untuk mengejar para perampok itu. Ia terus melancarkan tembakan, tapi tidak ada satupun yang kena. Suigetsu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melancarkan satu tembakn lagi, tepat ke punggung perampok yang tadi menyandera Naruto. Awlnya ia mengira ia akan berhasil kali ini, tapi ia salah. Perampok itu menggeser pintu mobil yang baru saja dinaikinya, mementahkan peluru Suigetsu begitu saja.

Dan mobil hitam itu melesat pergi.

Suigetsu berhenti mengejar dan membanting pistolnya ke tanah. "Sial!"

\\\\\

Si perampok membuka masker hitamnya dan menyeringai puas. Rambut merahnya sedikit basah karena keringat. Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri.

Salah seorang rekannya yang duduk di samping tempat duduk pengemudi menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak terluka kan, Gaara?"

Gaara memandang rekannya yang sekaligus kakaknya itu. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Temari." Ia hendak melepas sarung tangan hitam yang membalut tangannya ketika ia menyadari ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Ia mengamati benda di genggamannya itu. Sebuah liotin perak berbentuk sekop terbalik. Gaara mengernyit. Mungkin benda ini milik sanderanya yang tidak sengaja terbawa olehnya tadi saat dia melepaskan diri.

Gaara memandangi liontin itu sejenak sebelum mengantonginya.

\\\\\

Naruto memandang tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia belum sadarkan diri sejak ia tertembak kemarin dan Naruto sama sekali belum beranjak dari sisi Sasuke sedetik pun begitu Sasuke dipindahkan ke ruangan ini. Dokter bilang dia sekarat dan tidak bisa menjamin apakah Sasuke akan selamat atau tidak.

'_Bodoh...' _ Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _'Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu dan dijadikan sandera? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong Sasuke?'_

Naruto menggenggam tangan pucat Sasuke. Masker oksigen menutupi wajahnya dan selang-selang infus menusuk lengannya sementara mesin pengukur denyut jantung terus memantau detak jantung Sasuke yang kedengarannya makin melemah.

Naruto mencengkram rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangannya, frustasi. _'Kumohon... biarkan Sasuke hidup... aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap hidup... kumohon...'_

\\\\

Gaara keluar dari ruang rapat perusahaan ayahnya. Kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankurou, mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana hasil kemarin?" tanya Gaara.

"Uangnya sudah diamankan. Kita takkan tertangkap. Lagipula polisi takkan menduga bahwa pewaris dari Sabaku Industries-lah pelakunya," jawab Temari.

Gaara melirik kakak perempuannya. "Baguslah. Dan―"

Deg.

Gaara mencengkram dada kirinya dan mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari, mengamati adiknya yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjlan.

Deg.

Kali ni rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan lagi. Gaara jatuh berlutut di lantai marmer koridor kantor Sabaku Industries.

"Gaara!"

Seruan panik kakaknya yang terakhir di dengarnya sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

\\\\\

Piiiiiip.

Naruto terhenyak begitu menyadari suara alat pengukur detak jantung di sebelahnya berubah.

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. "Sasuke!" panggil Naruto lagi, panik. Ia mencari bel untuk memanggil dokter dan langsung menekannya berulang kali.

Dokter Shizune yang bertugas menangani Sasuke memasuki ruangan beberapa detik kemudian.

"Dokter! Sasuke..."

Shizune tidak menggubris Naruto. Ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dokter Shizune terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menggeleng pelan.

Naruto ambruk di kursinya, memandang tubuh Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Shizune menghampirinya dan mengelus bahunya. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

\\\\\

"Sabaku harus melakukan transplantasi jantung," kata Dokter Tsunade kepada Temari.

Temari menekap mulutnya, memandang tubuh adiknya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Tapi agak sulit mencari donor jantung yang cocok untuk jantung Sabaku. Dan sudah pasti kita tidak bisa meminta tolong kepada pihak keluarga."

Temari terisak pelan. "Kumohon, Dok. Lakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan adikku. Apapun, Dok."

"Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," jawab Tsunade.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Masuk," perintah Tsuande. Suster Haruno memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa map file di tangannya.

"Dok, Uchiha Sasuke dari kamar sebelah baru saja meninggal dunia dan Dokter Shizune membutuhkan bantuan Anda untuk melakukan visum," kata Suster Haruno.

Tsunade mengernyit. "Dia tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Tapi Tsunade berbalik menjuj ke pintu. "Maafkan aku Nona Sabaku. Saya akan meminta Nona Haruno untuk menjaga adik Anda sementra saya melakukan visum," katanya pada Temari sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Haruno, pastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan Sabaku no Gaara selama aku membantu Shizune," kata Tsunade sebelum menutup pintu ruang rawat Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

\\\\\

"Kapan waktu meninggalnya?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengenakan sarung tangan palstik.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu," jawab Shizune. Ia sudah mulai melakukan visum. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa pihak kepolisian selalu meminta hasil visum atas semua pekerjanya yang meninggal. Merepotkan saja. Uchiha Sasuke ini kan sudah jelas meninggal karena tertembak," keluhnya sembari membuat sayatan di pelipis Sasuke.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Kalau tidak begitu kita tidak ada pekerjaan."

Shizune menatap sinis koleganya. "Aku bukan dokter visum," sergahnya. "Kemana Hatake saat kita membutuhkannya?" keluh Shizune lagi.

Tsunade tertawa pelan. "Mungkin dia tersesat di jalan kehidupan yang lain lagi."

Tsunade meninggalkan Shizune yang sedang menyayat-nyata pelipis Sasuke dan beralih ke sekumpulan file yang berisi catatan kesehatan Sasuke. Ia membukanya dan mengernyit.

\\\\\

"Nona Sabaku, kita sudah mendapat donor jantung yang cocok untuk adik Anda," kata Tsunade pad Temari beberapa jam kemudian.

Temari bangkit dari duduknya. "Siapa...?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Anda harus berterimakasih kepada Uchiha Itachi yng merelakan jantung adiknya untuk didonorkan."

-end of flashback-

/

Menit berikutnya Gaara sudah memacu mobilnya kembali ke toko bunga tempat pemuda pirang itu berada. Liontin perak yang ditemukannya tadi tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ia sudah mengerti semuanya. Jantung yang berdetak di tubuhnya sekarang adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Nama itu memang tidak berarti banyak baginya minggu lalu saat ia menanyakan kepada Temari siapa donornya. Tapi sekarang, setelah ia tahu kalau ia juga yang telah membunuh Sasuke...

Gaara menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan toko bunga yang baru saja dikunjunginya beberapa jam lalu. Pemuda pirang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya itu sedang mengunci pintu tokonya dan bersiap pulang ketika Gaara menghentikannya. Pemuda yang bukan hanya dilihatnya dalam foto di liontin, tapi juga merupakan pemuda yang menjadi sanderanya hari itu.

"Tunggu."

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Gaara berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Ya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan liontin perak dari saku jasnya dan menyodorkan liontin dalam genggamannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tertegun.

"Maaf," ucap Gaara lirih.

Perlahan, Naruto mendekat ke arah Gaara dan mengambil liontin dalam genggamannya itu. Selama ini ia menyangka kalau liontin itu sudah hilang. Liontin yang menyimpan kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika liontin dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya, tapi ia tetap menggegamnya dengan erat. Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah ynag tak lagi memandangnya, melainkan menunduk menatap aspal di bawahnya.

"Maaf," ulang Gaara. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ia belum pernah berbicara sepelan ini pada orang lain, dan bahkan isa sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Ia terlalu takut. Penyesalan di hatinya begitu dalam dan memandang mata biru pemuda pirang yang terluka itu membuat jantungnya terasa perih. Jantung yang diberikan Uchiha Sasuke padanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat mencintai pemuda di hadapannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan sebelum Naruto bisa mencegahnya, Gaara sudah berlutut di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku."

**/fin/**

Maafkan kami! DX *berlutut di hadapan readers*

buat ending gantung yang rasanya sanggup membuat readers membunuh kami

buat fakta-fakta yang mugkin tidak akurat tentang bedah jantung dan semua adegan medis serta adegan baku tembak di fic ini

buat kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya yang terangkum di fic ini

Kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya u_u *deep bows*

Karena itu, kami tidak mengharapkan review dan kami bisa memahami kalau readers terlampau marah dan kecewa untuk menekan tombol review di bawah ini.

Dan kami juga memohon maaf untuk almarhum Shereen Atthiya, kalau fic yang didekasikan buat dia begini hasilnya. Pokoknya kami akan selalu mengenang Shereen. May he rest in peace.

Hasil kolaborasi dari Gretta Cassiopeia, nae-rossi chan & Ndin Cassiopeia.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, Kim Junsu & Jang Ri In**


End file.
